Two is Greater
by RonninBlade
Summary: 3 years after danny's fateful accident, evil looms dangerously overhead, danny and sam learn that the power of two together is far greater than one and one alone. rated for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

I would first of all like to thank DigitalPhantom, whose fanfic; "The Power of Love" inspired me to write this fic. I would secondly like to apologize to her for using her ideas for Sam and Danny to both have ghost powers, have a psychic connection (although mine is different, and happens different than in that story), and for Sam to attempt suicide, although I used all of them in a different sense.

Also, I must add that this story was written before the change in costume, which I thought was rather cheesy, and before the ultimate enemy episode, which I thought was one of the most overly fast paced episodes ever (I didn't like it, so sue me, or rather don't, because someone actually tried to once :)

It has been three years since Danny's fateful accident with the Fenton portal, and his powers have grown, as has his control, his confidence, and, his secret love for Sam. What will it take for him to find the strength to tell her how much he cares?

**Two Is Greater**

Armageddon Prophecy:

When the blood of the loved is spilled to destroy the ultimate evil, and the one who spills it is the one who loves, the key to oblivion, the prophecy will be fulfilled, and the ultimate evil shall truly be released to rain down chaos upon the worlds.

He flew past her house, pausing, as always, to feel the lump in his throat, and the beating of his heart, 'hard to believe that after all this time, I'm still surprised by feeling my heart beating as a ghost. You'd think ghosts don't feel their hearts, but being a human-ghost hybrid, being Danny Phantom, I guess that makes things different.' But that wasn't it. What _was_ it, what made Danny Fenton's heart nearly jump out of his chest, ghost or human, whenever he passed that house, the house of his best friend, the one he cared for above all else, the house of Samantha Manson, was that he still hadn't told her how much he cared, and it was tormenting him. 'I just wish I knew how she felt. I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't lo… I mean like me the way I like her.' He knew what he had wanted to say, he loved her, but saying it, even thinking it, would just make the longing worse. As it was, he was jumping out of his skin with need for her every time he saw her. If he were to even think the big "L" word, he would fall apart every time they met, which, because they were best friends, was a lot. 'I wish tucker was here. I know he would be a big jerk about it, but, still, at least he would keep it a secret and then I could get it off my chest… then again,' Danny thought, remembering the time Tucker had spilled the beans about Danny's secret to Danny's sister, Jazz. It had fortunately all turned out alright in the end, since Jazz already knew, and had been keeping Danny's secret for almost a year by then. But, either way, tucker was off visiting his grandparents, and when school started, he'd be away for a week visiting a techno geek magnet school. 'I guess its gonna just be me and Sam for the next few weeks.' He thought as he sped off towards the tree on that hill where he sat to do his thinking.

'I just wish I knew how he felt.' Thought Sam, crying into her pillow that night, just as she did every night. Her life was a constant torment. Ever since she had thought those words, and even more since she had said them, alone to herself, not more than a week ago. "I love you Danny Fenton… my ghost boy… my Danny Phantom." She cried until tears soaked her pillow, her face stained by tears. A few minutes passed, and she got up. By this time she was no longer thinking rationally. 'If I can never find the strength to tell him, I might as well not be alive. Three years I knew I loved him, since shortly after the accident, and every time I try, I just fall on my ass!' she pounded her fist against the night table. It shook the lamp sitting on it, nearly toppling it over. When she had steadied the lamp, she opened the drawer, revealing a few things she never thought she would have to use, but the pain was too much. "Now, I end it. Goodbye, Danny, my beloved."

Two miles away, in the park, Danny was doing some soul searching. "I have to tell her!" he said, '_You have to admit it to yourself first' _said the little voice inside his head, the more confident Phantom side, as he liked to think of it. "fine then – I, I…–_say it. _I L – **_gulp_ **I… –_Say it! _Oh, ta hell with it! I love Samantha Manson! I love you, Sam," his voice reduced to a whisper "more than anything else in the world. I love you… and I need you, by my side always." _'Now, doesn't that feel better? Quick, you'd better go say it to her face, before you chicken out'_ at that, Danny went ghost, and sped off in the direction of Sam's house, as fast as the wind would carry him.

When he reached her house, all windows were dark, with the exception of Sam's. He checked his watch. "8:00. her parents must be out again, and, if I'm not mistaken, today is the butler's day off. The perfect opportunity to tell her how I feel!" he flew up to her window, and her room was empty. He knocked. "Sam?" that was when he noticed the red stain spreading on the carpet on the other side of her bed. "Sam!" he crashed through her window, having no need to go intangible, because he already had, out of fear for her. He found her lying there, in a puddle of her own blood, and burst into tears, cradling her body against himself. "Oh Sam, what have you done to yourself… WHY?" he cried out, only then noticing that he had yet to see his breath. She was still alive. 'There's still time, but not enough of it to call 911, and have them get here before she…' he couldn't bring himself to think of her – like that. He had to save her. 'I'll just have to be creative,' at that, he phased through her, feeling her fleeting pulse as it mingled with his own. He opened his eyes, or rather hers, and got an idea. He quickly activated the rings that changed him back and forth between his two forms. He would give her his strength, his human strength, to help her heal. He reached into her soul, feeling the emptiness there, he put himself between Sam, and the icy cold of death. Slowly, as he felt the pain coursing through her subside, he knew it was working; he had stopped the bleeding, and healed her wrists, where she had cut them open. He phased back out when he felt her heartbeat speed up slightly. 'She's lost a lot of blood; I still have to get her to a hospital.' He was so weak, he could barely stand, but he picked her up, and flew anyway, his love for her fueling his strength.

When they reached the hospital, he realized he could not prove the loss of blood, considering her wrists were healed, as a human. 'to hell with my reputation. "invisobill" is already a criminal, and I wont let Sam die just to prevent my reputation from getting worse.' With that, he flew right through the hospital doors. Everyone stared in shock, and a few murmured the name they had given him, to which he muttered; "I really need a publicist.

Hey, listen to me! This girl is badly hurt, she's lost a lot of blood. I managed to heal her wounds, but she needs medical attention, right away!" as a nurse came in with a stretcher, Danny gently, lovingly laid Sam down on it, and, with one last look, he said "her blood type's AB. That should make life easy." At that, he sped away, from the direction in which he had come. When he got outside, he phased himself into the men's room, went human, and nearly collapsed. "no, cant go unconscious now… have to find Sam… make sure she's okay…" he stumbled out the door, fortunately enough, just as a nurse carrying a "jane doe, blood type AB" patient chart walked by, and followed her to Sam's room, where he went invisible until everyone left. Then he used the phone, and called his sister. "hey, Jazz, listen, I'm at the hospital with Sam. Don't freak, at least not over the phone, but she tried to… tried to commit suicide. I used my ghost powers to save her. I need you to cover for me tonight. I don't want to leave her alone, not after what just happened. You will? Thanks Jazz, I owe you, big time." He hung up, collapsed into his chair, and was asleep until morning.

When he awoke, the sunlight was streaming down on Sam's face. "You're like an angel Sam…" Danny had forgotten that Sam was a very light sleeper. Even though he was whispering, she started.

When Sam opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Danny smiling, standing above her, and not some attendant of the ghost zone, welcoming her to her new home. "Danny?" she asked weakly, only then noticing the tears in his eyes, the exhaustion evident on his face. Before she could say more, he swept her into his arms, and embraced her like there was no tomorrow. "Sam! You're alright! I – I thought I'd lost you." His voice was crippled with reliving the events of the night before, finding her like that. "Danny, what are you talking about, where are we?" "We're in the hospital. You, you tried to… but you're all right now, everything's going to be okay!" he squeezed her tighter, it seemed to Sam, that he was trying more to convince himself than her. "Danny, stop. I, I can't." "Can't what?" she pushed him away "I cant have you hold me like this, knowing how much I, I…" he cut her off with a kiss. When he broke off, he said three words. Those words, alone, healed, once and for all the void in her soul. "I love you." He said. "Oh Danny!" she grabbed him about the shoulders, and they embraced again, this time, she returned the embrace with all the love in her heart. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear, tears of joy streaming down her face.

It took a week or two for Sam to get her strength back enough to go out of her house, but with Danny at her side the whole time, she couldn't help but recover quickly. This was fortunate, because with school starting that week, she was going to need her strength, or she was going to need to make up a lot of homework. "but everyone is going to know something happened. What do I say when they ask me?" "I thought you didn't care what other people thought, and besides," he kissed her passionately, and her tongue licked his lips, asking his permission to go further. He allowed her in, opening his mouth, and they sat for awhile, exploring each others tonsils. When they finally broke for breath, it was he said "we'll give 'em something better to talk about." and then they were at it again. Danny was open to anything Sam would throw at him, but at the rate they were going, it became harder to restrain himself.

As their bodies pressed together, they rolled off the bed, and remained hovering in the air, on Danny's ghost powers. As Danny caressed Sam's back over her shirt, sending shivers down her spine, she could not resist grabbing him by the hair, pulling him in still closer. Their lips pressed together, almost to the point of pain, as they burned in their passionate embrace. When they came up for breath, Danny said "Sam, we have to stop, I don't know about you, but I'm having trouble restraining myself for much longer. I don't want to do anything we would regret later. I love you more than life itself, and I don't want to hurt you, or that love." She smiled at him. 'he cares so much…' "I love you too Danny, and I would do anything for you, but I agree. We should wait until we're ready." Danny lowered them to the floor, and Sam rolled off of him. "So… what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Danny asked, his voice slightly mischievous. He had said it somewhat for the sake of making conversation, but more to the purpose of getting enough of a rise out of her to kiss again. "Oh, I don't know, how about a kiss from you –" she tackled him. They rolled to the floor yet again, kissing with wild passion. Sam broke the kiss, to whisper in his ear "– and nothing else." She said this purely to get a rise out of him, which she succeeded in doing, and it brought on a fit of kissing that normally would have lasted for ten minutes, but they lost track of time in their passion, and they found themselves an hour later, hanging two inches below the ceiling, on the verge of fulfilling Sam's statement of what she would wear. They stopped just before Sam was about to remove Danny's shirt, and when they realized how far they had gone, Danny stopped fiddling with the clasp of her bra under her shirt, and removed his hands. They floated to the ground, straightened themselves out, and Sam said "but seriously, I want _that_ to be a surprise. Why don't you come by tomorrow a few minutes early, and you can find out what I'm going to wear then?" "Sure, but why a few min– " she gave him a seductive smile "oh, well, okay then, see ya tomorrow." He turned to leave, when she pounced on his back, only to find that he had been expecting as much, and they kissed again for a minute over Danny's shoulder. By the time the kiss ended and he left, it was five minutes later.

When Danny knocked on the door, he was slightly disappointed when the butler opened it. He lost that disappointment immediately when Sam shoved the butler aside, and stood before Danny, a beautiful goddess. He then said as much. "You look like a goddess…" Sam giggled, and Danny raised an eyebrow. This was a very un Sam-like thing to do. He looked her over once again. For the occasion of the first day of a new year of school, but really just to look sexy for her boyfriend, Sam picked out a navy blue spaghetti strap belly-button shirt, and a pair of black low riding capris with silver stitching. Her typical boots were replaced with a slightly more feminine pair, ones with two inch heels and silver lacing. Danny reached forward and cupped his hand against her cheek, his eyes glowing, not with phantom energy, but with love, and longing. She reached up, closing his gaping mouth, which he didn't notice was open. "Take a picture lover, it'll last longer." She giggled as she dashed out the door, leaving him stunned, watching empty air for a few seconds. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called, and chased her down. She took a shortcut through the park, since they were early enough that they didn't need to take the bus. He reached her about halfway through the park, and tackled her, kissing her neck as they went down. After about a minute or so, they broke for breath. Only then realizing their surroundings. This was the exact place they had first kissed, three years ago, when they were trying to throw Valerie "ghost hunter" Grey off Danny's trail.

"Whoa, déjà vu!" Danny exclaimed, "yeah, but last time we kissed here, I didn't do this!" she rolled over on top of him, and promptly collapsed, falling into another kiss. They rolled over again, Danny kissing down her neck, Sam shuddering at the pleasure of his touch. "mm…Danny…" her leg roamed up his thigh, and she flipped him over again, so that she was on top. "you really want to win this, don't you?" he said, and faded through the ground below them. He reappeared above her, grasped her around the waist, and lifted her into the air. At about a hundred feet up, he tossed her to the breeze, and then swooped down to catch her, so that they were facing again. They shared one more passionate kiss, and flew off towards school. They landed behind the dumpster around back, and phased through the back wall into the janitors closet just as the bell rang. Fortunately no-one noticed them popping out of a janitors closet, and they headed for their paired lockers. They had been extremely fortunate this year; they had all the same classes at all the same times, and were therefore given adjacent lockers. As they made their way towards their lockers, they began to hear the whispers about Sam's "incident" at the hospital. Danny grasped her hand, kissed her quickly on the cheek, to gasps and a change in the train of conversation around them, and whispered in her ear "I told ya we'd give them something better to talk about." She blushed, but kissed him back anyway. At this point, with Danny at her side, she really _didn't _care what everyone thought about them.

The day went by uneventfully, with the exception of dash and Paulina, dressed up like Danny and Sam, making out on one of the tables. What they had expected was laughs, but, they hadn't planned on Danny and Sam actually being together at that point, so, although they got Sam and Danny blushing, they only proved to humiliate themselves in front of the entire school, and get in trouble with Mr. Lancer in the process. For the first time in a long while, Sam was truly happy. When they sat down for lunch together, Sam was surprised to see that Danny had brought a bag lunch, as had she. "Danny what's going on, you never bring – " she was thenn even more startled to see what he had brought – a salad. "Danny, what brought this change on?" "Well," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "when I healed you, I sort of had to overshadow you, and give you some of my own blood, in order to save you, so, I guess, while I was inside, a little bit of you rubbed off on me." "you did what?" "I had to go inside you and leave ghost mode, while using my powers to transfer my blood to you. I have to admit, it was a mind numbing experience. You were so miserable, I almost got dragged down into the void with you." Tears began to form in Sam's eyes. "Sam… don't cry, its okay…" "you did that… for me…?" she fell into his arms. 'now I really know how much he loves me. He'd give his life to save me.' "oh, Danny… I'm so sorry I put you through that, so, so sorry." She wept openly into his chest, not caring who watched. "Sam, I love you… I'd never let anything hurt you, especially not yourself… especially not your love for me." He whispered his love to her, calming her down.

"So, Fenton, your little girlfriend messed up with you already? Man, you really must be a loser." Dash had come up unexpectedly from behind them, but Danny ignored him outright. Dash was already pissed, considering his little "show" earlier that day had earned him a detention, and Danny not letting him get his goat only ticked him off more. "Hey! Fenton!" Dash, being the bigger, and the stronger of the two boys, pulled Danny away from Sam, much to both their despair, and tossed him onto a nearby lunch table, which cracked on Danny's impact, he was thrown with such force "Danny!" Sam cried, covering her face with her hands. Dash reared up, over her. Danny got up, slightly dazed, but more ticked off. "hey, Sammy, I did like that kiss you gave me in the ninth grade… why don't we try another?" Dash had lost it, and, with that comment, Danny wasn't far behind. "Don't touch her, Dash." Said Danny, his rage building to impossible levels. "and what if I do, Fenton, hmm?" Danny stared dash down dangerously "this doesn't have to end in violence Dash, it's clear that you're not right in the head right now, so why don't you calm down so we can find you a nice padded room to stay in." dash turned around, his muscles tensing with rage, but then he just smirked, turned back, and struck Sam so hard across the face she flew back. "Sam!" it was Danny's turn to cry out, and he sped forward to help her. Dash stood in his path. As the rage of hatred washed over Danny, his eyes turned a molten gold-orange, and with no further a thought, he rammed a fist into Dash's stomach. Dash flew backward, landing on a table two tables down. Danny lunged at him with unbridled fury, and managed to take control of his rage just before he planted a fatal blow to Dash's head. He looked to the fist hovering just above the bigger boy, and was rather surprised to see it ringed in orange-golden energy. He knew, had he made contact, he would have torn Dash's head clean off.

He stood up over dash, and waited for his head to clear of the angry haze he was in. "If you ever touch her again, or even so much as look at her the wrong way, I will rend your head from your body in the most gruesome way you can imagine." He turned and rushed for Sam. She was lying there, broken on the floor. "Sam, no… not again…" even from such a distance, he could sense she was not breathing. The blow must have snapped her neck. He felt the rage surging in anew, but forced it back. She wasn't gone yet. He had to save her. He cradled her in his arms, laid a hand against her chest. He let all of his love for her wash over him, his need for her. He spoke soft words to her. "Sam… I love you… I need you… don't leave me… take my strength, make me a part of you, and you shall be a part of me, and together, we can survive." He felt her voice in his head 'Danny… I don't know If I can… I don't know if I have the strength… and more than that,' her voice was growing fainter by the moment, he was losing her. 'I cant let you suffer. I wont. I love you too much…' 'if you love me, then don't let go of life, that would be torment for me, to see you die. If you don't want me to suffer, then live!' "LIVE!" he cried out, and finally, he felt the spark of her life enter him. He opened his spark to hers, and they traded, mingled, and together, were made whole. He, or rather they, felt a warm blue glow cover them both, their hearts beat as one, and they felt the love coursing through them both. When Sam opened her eyes, she saw only the love that Danny had for her. She felt his need to kiss her, to love her simply for being alive. He felt her need to give him the love she had for him. Through their touch, they felt each others raw emotion, and it was rapture. " "that was amazing" " they said together. With their hearts beating as one, they brought their lips up to meet each other. When they kissed, the rapture expanded to every corner of their bodies. They shuddered with the pleasure of it. Their need for each other stood out over all other emotion, and, ignoring the stunned silence of everyone around who had watched Danny heal Sam, they embraced, through their touch, they conveyed their love in the most beautiful sense; they were joined at the heart. They knew at that moment that there could be no other, and they would never have need for another as long as they lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny got up, helped Sam to her feet, and turned to face Mr. Lancer, who had come in just in time to watch the healing. "You two," he said, his voice shaky, "come with me."

When they reached the office, three people met them at the door. Danny and Sam shared a surprised look, as they followed Lancer into the office Valerie Grey, Tucker, and Jazz in tow. Lancer sat down, his face pale. "Now I know you think I'm a stiff," said Lancer, "but I brought you here for a good reason," "and what about them?" said Danny, eying his sister, Valerie, and Tucker. "they are here, because they were standing outside my door, and I recognized in them the fact that all three know whats going on here, as do I – Invisobill." 'god, do I need a publicist' thought Danny, and Sam responded in his head with a giggle 'yes, you do.' Only then did they realize that all four of the other people in this room knew Danny's secret. Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Lancer silenced him with a look. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Fenton, I have no intention of giving your secret to the public. When I saw what you did back there, and knowing you as I do, I know you are no criminal, and, to the matter of what you did back there, in healing Ms. Manson, I respect you greatly as a person for doing what I think you did, which was save her life, at great risk to your own." He said this with question in his voice, unsure if his theory was correct. Danny and Sam gave him a nod, confirming his suspicions that he was right. "further, as to what happened to Dash, although I do not wish to do this, I must give you several detentions, and in doing so, stop rumors from circulating that I know something the general public does not, and preventing school board inquiry in my leniency on your punishment for fighting in school, and destruction of school property. Don't worry, I can assure you that you will not be in detention with Dash, since he will be suspended for a good long time, before he even gets a chance to serve his detention for earlier this morning, and I will also see what I can do to allow visitors – " he eyed Sam and smiled quickly " – while you serve your detentions. You are dismissed. Mr. Fenton, I suggest you escort Ms. Manson home, you both look like you could use the rest of the day off."

When they got out of Lancers office, Danny turned a stunned look on Valerie, who had put a hand on his shoulder from behind. "hey, Ghost boy, truce?" "Danny stammered for a while "I'm not saying I like you, but what you did back there, made me realize something. All ghosts may be bad, but half ghosts just might be halfway decent." At that, she walked off. "Jazz, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off doing your internship as a councilor?" "I am! I figured you might need someone to cover for you, so I decided to do my internship here." "Thanks Jazz…oh great, now I owe you two!" as Jazz walked off, they finally turned to their third best friend. "finally! I thought you two had forgotten I existed, the way you've been ignoring me! And whats with the holding hands thing? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a coupl – " he stopped when he noticed they were ignoring him again, staring in each others eyes like people who had never seen the sky before, and were dumbstruck by its beauty. "aww, I was wondering when you two'd get together!" Tucker exclaimed, and bear hugged them both. When they finally broke from his grip (not an easy task, since tucker had taken up wrestling) and got their wind back, Sam asked, "tucker, what are you doing here? You're not due back until the end of the week." "I know, but one day in, and I knew the place just wasn't right for me, so I came home." "yeah, well here's your schedule – have a nice day!" said Danny, handing Tucker a piece of paper with their daily schedule on it. He then scooped Sam up into his arms, went ghost, and flew straight through the ceiling.

When they landed in Danny's room, they kissed anew. Since they bonded, everything was a new experience. Every touch was a new kind of ecstasy. When they came up for breath, Danny looked down at Sam, and his heart exploded with sadness. Through their touch, they spoke each thought. 'what's wrong?' 'I just realized just how close I came to losing you… and it was my fault for provoking Dash into hitting you… I knew he wasn't rational, I should've thought of the consequences.' He continued to cry. He buried his head in her hair, inhaling the scent of lilacs that emanated from her. He would mark every smell, every taste of her for all time. He would never let her go. He would die first. He clutched the girl he loved for support, and she stroked his back, calming him. "it's okay, I'm here now, it's okay." When the crying ceased, they fell into a fitful sleep, lying together, sharing the dream of two in love, seen through their connection to each other.

Danny awoke alone, and afraid. He was dreaming a dream of Sam, as she was of him, when he was torn from it unexpectedly, when her presence left his reach. They could no longer communicate, but he could still faintly sense her emotions. Fear. Fear was present, and he hated that feeling from her. Whoever took her, he would find them, and, he thought, his eyes glowing the gold orange again, he would destroy them. He then heard a rumbling coming from downstairs. "The Fenton Portal!" Danny went ghost and phased himself downstairs just in time to see the doors to the portal burst open 'this is weird, nothing is supposed to have the power to open the portal from the inside!' when the smoke cleared, out stepped a vision out of Danny's past. "Skulker." "I see you are no longer a child, ghost child. I suppose I should just call you prey from now on." "I haven't got time for this, Skulker. I need to find –" "your beloved? It seems my employer has already put his plan into action… I am not here to hunt you phantom, but to distract you from your goal. However, since you have proven a worthy opponent, time and time again, I will make you a deal. If you beat me, I will tell you who I am working for, that you may find your beloved." "Fine. And if I should fail?" "Then you become the hunted." At that, Danny charged. As he reached Skulker, the huge ghost hunter suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Danny. "You have indeed gotten stronger, but with the technological advances that Technus made to my suit, and the alterations to my mind made by my employer, I can move faster, be stronger, and do more than even you. At this rate, your beloved will be lost to you" at this, Danny's anger erupted, and it fueled the fire of his power.

His eyes glowed golden orange, so bright it left Skulker dazed, and three rings appeared around Danny's body. As the two that were on top and bottom moved up and down his body, the center one grew as it remained stationary, until it covered his whole form. The shell of golden light exploded, and there stood a new Danny. Skulker glanced at his wrist computer. "I don't understand it, his power readings are almost equal with mine!" he smirked, "almost." Danny charged, all self control cast to the winds. He swore he would destroy the one who took Sam, and if Skulker got in the way of that, he would go down as well. He pounded into the hulking brute with all his strength, the gold rings of energy encircled his entire arm this time, striking him in a fierce uppercut that sent the big ghost reeling. "Tell Me Where She Is!" he said, annunciating each syllable with a fist. At the last, Skulker got his bearings, and caught the punch. "You can't win ghost boy" Skulker kicked Danny across the face, knocking him sprawling, but Danny got up twice as fast as he went down. He charged in again, and with a two-fisted swing, knocked Skulker through the back wall of the basement, putting a huge hole next to the Fenton portal. It was a good thing Danny's parents were out at a ghost hunter's convention until tomorrow. When Danny stepped out of the hole, Skulker appeared behind him, and zapped him with a device Danny recognized all too well. The Plasmius Maximus, a device used to short out the powers of ghosts, designed by none other than Danny's nemesis;

"Vlad Plasmius…" Danny coughed, as he was knocked to the ground by the power of the small device. "that is correct, Danny," said Vlad's voice, coming from the hologram projected from Skulker's wrist computer. "and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that, by the time you escape Skulker's clutches, which I am sure you are all too capable of doing, your "Sam" will be long gone, and I'll have a hybrid apprentice under my control. One who will be just as strong as you." "Sam, no!" "There's no escaping me ghost boy, you will never see your beloved again, and my power will reign supreme as the greatest hunter in any world!" Skulker cackled, dementedly. 'Alright Danny, time to be rational again.' Danny coached himself, 'You can't use your normal ghost powers, you can't use the strength based ones triggered by anger, so what else is there? Dammit, Sam, wherever you are, I need you to help me now… Of course!' That was it. The way to beat Skulker was within his grasp. Danny stood up. He smiled. "ha, ha, hah– hey, what's so funny?" Skulker looked slightly ticked off that he didn't have time to finish his maniacal laughter. "oh, nothing, just that I know exactly how to beat you now." At that, he let emotion fuel him. He let his love for Sam flow through him again, like it had the day before. He let his calm resonate out from his center, and suddenly, he felt the change begin. As the blue light cascaded over his form, the three rings appeared, and when they were gone, Danny could feel anew power rushing through him. "So your eyes are blue this time. It doesn't make you any stronger than before." Skulker smirked, which was a bad move because, within the next millisecond, Danny was on top of him, smirking right back. "That may not be what makes me stronger," he summoned up an ectoplasm blast, "but this does!" he threw the blast at Skulker, which, because Danny didn't know what his new powers were, failed miserably. The blast never left his hand, and stayed in ball form, resting in his palm. Skulker smirked again, and aimed a swing at Danny's chest, which, because one of Danny's new powers was extreme speed, also failed miserably. Danny dodged and rolled straight over Skulker's head through the air. When Danny's hand closed over the ectoplasm ball, it changed, much to both their surprises, into a katana-like energy sword. "A sword huh? Cool!" said Danny, easily avoiding a blast from Skulker's ecto-cannon "good thing I watched plenty of Japanese anime when I was younger. I probably wouldn't know how to use this if I didn't." Danny knew that if strength against strength led to a standoff, then strength against speed should do the trick. Luckily he was right. The sword, plus his speed, cut straight through Skulker's armor, and the fight ended abruptly. As the real Skulker, a small green blobbish thing climbed out of the robotic armor head, Danny placed the sword between its beady eyes. "now, as to our deal…" "oh, right, the gateway to Vlad's torture chamber/laboratory… you'll find it in the ghost zone yellow pages under door 666. but, I should warn you, my employer does things in a very timely fashion, and his brainwashing experiment was due to start twenty-five minutes ago, but, if your link with the soon to be ghost girl was really that strong, you would have already known that." The little blob smiled evilly. "thanks." In a flash, Danny was already gone. He entered the ghost zone at hyper speed. 'Hang on Sam, I'm on my way!'

Twenty minutes earlier, in the lair of Vlad Plasmius,

Sam awoke alone, and afraid. She was dreaming a dream of Danny, as he was of her, when she was torn from it unexpectedly, by a ghost that she and Danny knew all too well – Vlad Plasmius. Now she was locked in a small room, alone, without Danny… her Danny. Even after so little time apart, she missed him so. What if he was in danger, or in pain? She could feel his fear for her, however faint, from their distance apart. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of worry, she failed to notice the entrance of a certain mad human-ghost hybrid. "he will come to save you, you know, but by then it will be far too late. Here. Put this on. It will aid in my experiments" he tossed her a jumpsuit, similar to the one Danny wore as Danny Phantom. Suddenly, she was swept up in the torrent of rage – Danny's rage, she knew. His power gave her strength anew. "I will never aid you. Ever." Aah, but I think you will, my dear Samantha, I think you will. And just in case, I'll even give you an ultimatum. If you survive, and somehow manage to beat my brainwashing device, you'll be a hybrid, just like Danny, and, if you succeed in escaping my control, maybe that will even bring you closer together." At that, he left. A few seconds later he opened the door a crack and peeked in, "of course, should you refuse, I'll just have to put it on you myself, and I don't think you'll like that." The door closed, and she was alone again. She knew she didn't want to put the suit on, but she definitely didn't want Plasmius putting it on for her. 'Oh, well.' She sighed. When she had dressed, she went to the door, and found it unlocked. She went through, and found her arms and legs almost immediately bound in a harness of Vlad's invention. "that, my dear, is the Plasmius hybrid harness. Designed to hold human-ghost hybrids, modified to radiate my influences through the "harnessed." It's sort of like a brainwashing – err… thingy. But, never mind, on to the Plasmius portal."

As Vlad began walking, the harness hovered in tow. "In case you'd like to know, I am going to make you a hybrid, and, at your moment of vulnerability, wipe your mind clean of your past, and, of your love for Danny Phantom. You will be the ideal apprentice to learn all I have to know. Now, on with the experiment!" the harness secured itself in what appeared to be a much more sinister looking version of the Fenton Portal. Sam could feel tears of sadness and fear running down her cheeks. "Oh, Danny, I don't want to lose you… I don't want to forget my love for you…" she hung her head, her tears falling to the floor. Suddenly, he could feel the warmth of his love flowing through their link. She felt the blue glow of his strength well up within her, as if to say 'I'm here, I'll protect you.' And she knew he would. He would never let harm come to her, he would never let her go. He would love her to the end of time. 'Danny will find a way to save me' she thought, her confidence swelling with the love Danny had given her, 'but while he is fighting for me, I can't let him down. I have to fight. For Danny's sake, I have to fight this!' she began struggling against the harness. Suddenly, a blast of green light surrounded her, and she felt the cold searing of death against her skin. She felt that half death course through her, changing her. She also felt the influences of the harness, but Danny's love forced it back, protecting her. 'I know you'll always be there for me Danny. I love you.' 'And I love you.' She could suddenly feel the link become much stronger, as if he was right there holding her hand. Her bonds broke, and she felt the warm embrace of the one she loved holding her close. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they flew away from the charred remains of the ghost zone portal. She felt her feet touch the ground, as he placed her on the floor.

'You alright?' he asked, 'fine, I think.' She said, and then she opened her eyes. She was staring into, not the familiar glowing green ones, but a new pair, glowing azure, filled with love, and definitely Danny's. Then she saw the shock in those beautiful eyes, the sadness, and then the rage building. Only then did she notice her own reflection in those eyes. Her eyes were green, her hair white, the colors of her jumpsuit white and black, where they had been black and white. She gasped in shock. She was a hybrid, just like Danny. "Vlad! What have you done!" his eyes now glowed golden orange, and she felt the rage building in him. The rings passed over them both, and she felt her anger building at his touch to match his own. When she opened her eyes, they had taken on a magenta hue. "Nothing but bring you two closer together, my dear boy!" Plasmius said with a laugh. "Of course, the main purpose of this scheme was to tear you apart, and that part seems to be working perfectly. Now come, lets have tea." Danny was on top of him the minute Vlad turned his back. Before Danny could land a blow, Vlad spun around, eyes glowing red, and caught Danny's hand. "I said– " he threw Danny to the ground – he had clearly become much stronger; "Lets Have Tea." Plasmius stormed out. "Danny!" Sam's eyes went from pink to deep violet, glowing with love and concern. She helped him up. "Sam… I, I…" tears began to run down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry…'what has he done to her…'" his eyes flashed with the angry gold again 'I'll kill him for what he's done. Never mind the consequences. I will tear him apart!' he did not realize she could hear his thoughts through their touch. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She stroked his hair, softly telling him it would be okay. "We're together now… and we'll never leave each other again. Now we both have the strength to stand by one another…" he looked up, his eyes blue with love once more, but with a glint of something else in them – a passion, a lust. He kissed her hard on the lips, and began his journey down her cheek, and across her neck. He reached the crook of her neck. He caressed her collarbone with icy kisses, eliciting gasps of pleasure from his partner. 'I missed you so much. I need you Sam…' his hands wandered her back, as hers did his.

He was slightly disappointed, due to the seamlessness of the skintight outfits, they couldn't reach each others skin. He needed to touch her. She needed to feel him. They so desperately wanted contact. Needed it. 'Danny, I was so alone… I never want to feel like that again." They went out of ghost mode together, and finally were able to feel each others warmth. They caressed each others skin. Raw emotion clouded judgment. Danny's shirt was cast aside; Sam's was not far behind. They each relished the feeling of their lovers touch. Danny's kisses trailed down the exposed flesh above her bra, her hands clutched the ground for support. The world was spinning out of control, and neither cared at all. They wanted this, needed this. They needed…needed… Danny stopped suddenly, his hands left their place working her bra clasp. He sat up, grabbed his shirt. "We need to stop Vlad. There'll be time for this later. I love you more than life itself, but we have a responsibility to the world of life. We are its protectors. Vlad has something cooked up, and I can tell it's more than just a plan to destroy me or my dad. Whatever he's up to, it could endanger the world we live in, and we can't let that happen. Besides," his eyes narrowed, the golden glint in them again. "I've got a score to settle, and I couldn't allow myself to be with you with a guilty conscience." They dressed, and went where the saw Vlad exit the lab twenty minutes earlier.

They entered a room with a long table, and three chairs, two empty on one end, the other turned away from them at the other, but clearly occupied. They entwined their fingers, grasping each others hands tightly for support. When they sat down, Vlad turned, placing a small wooden box on the table. "Now then, Danny, Samantha, do you know why you're here?" "You kidnapped Sam to lure me into a trap where I would be defeated by my love for her, why else?" "Aah, Danny, you insult me! Do you really think I would rely on such a simple plan to succeed?" "No. I'm sure you've got quite a few other evil plans waiting in the wings." It was clear Vlad's attitude was trying Danny's patience. Danny said as much. "Spit it out Vlad, your trying my patience." "Very well Danny. You see, I had some idea that you two would defeat my brainwashing scheme, but I made Samantha here a human-ghost hybrid anyway. Why? Well, I'll tell you. You two love each other very much, don't you?" the two lovers looked into each others eyes, their love quite evident in that look. "Did you really need to ask?" said Sam, sarcastically. "well, in that case, have you considered what would happen, if you two, would, perhaps, want a child?" they stumbled on his words. Before they could answer, he continued. "I'll tell you what would happen, chaos!" he slammed his fist on the table for effect. "you're both half ghosts, having a child would create a monster with more power than the two of you combined!" he smirked with satisfaction. Danny still eyed him with hatred, but Sam clearly feared the prospect of what he had just said. "Such a creature would destroy the world! And it would be because of you. Your love makes it inevitable. Your need to be together makes it fate." He chuckled evilly. Sam buried her face in Danny's shoulder. He stroked her back, saying "lies. You couldn't know this. Don't worry Sam, no small words from a deranged madman will ever tear me from your side." "I know, but what if he's right?" "Oh, but I am. Consider it, why do you think I brought you two here, really. Don't worry, I wont let you work your tiny brains to death over the answer. The reason is, I was planning to breed the two of you, to create that super-ghost." "You wanted to breed us, like dogs!" Danny exclaimed, his rage growing stronger, "That's low, even for you, Plasmius." "Oh, don't worry yourself, Danny. That plan, sadly, has fallen through. My new plan, involves the remarkable item sitting here in front of me." He motioned to the box he had put on the table. "Tell me, have you ever heard the tale of Pandora's Box?" Sam gasped, Danny gave him a dumb look "uh, no." he said. Vlad put a hand to his temples, massaging them frustratedly. "Let me help you then. Greek mythology; Zeus gave a box to a beautiful, but dangerously curious girl, told her not to open it, knowing full well she would open it anyway. She did, and out flew several particularly nasty spirits." Sam interrupted, "along with two or three really good ones, who rounded up the other spirits, and –" it was Vlad's turn to interrupt "faded out of existence. They never returned to the box, but became a part of the hearts and minds of men. You two in fact contain a particularly strong strain of one of them in you – love. This is what gives you your bond. But, since I have found the box, even that won't save you, because I plan to open it, releasing the spirits to aid me in conquering the world of the living."

After a long moment of silence, Danny spoke up. "Wow, you must be dense, telling us your entire plan." Vlad grinned. "I tell you my entire plan, Danny, because there is nothing you can do to stop me." At that, he flipped open the box, and nothing happened. Danny smirked. "Wow, that was really… useless." "Oh no, Danny!" Sam said, finding it hard not to laugh, "what ever shall we do! Vlad's become as strong as the Box Ghost! How will we stop him now?" the two collapsed off of their chairs, clutching their sides with relieved laughter. Vlad was not happy. Suddenly, the room got just a little darker, and a lot colder. An eerie green light seeped from the box… an evil light. Sam and Danny could both feel it. 'Sam, we have to get out of here. That's evil. Pure evil.' 'I'm right behind you Danny.' 'I'd really prefer you were in front of me, Sam.' they crawled out on their hands and knees. As they left, they felt a deep rumbling run through the room. **"Who has freed us?" **"I, Vlad Plasmius, have freed you from your prison." **"Then make your request. If we deem it a worthy one, we may fulfill it. If not, you will die."** "I want power. Power enough to take control of the world of the living, and rule it like the king I was destined to be." **"A reasonable wish… granted."** A blinding flash lit the area, and Danny grabbed Sam, sheltering her as they were blown through the walls of Vlad's estate. Danny took the full brunt of the blast, and was knocked unconscious. When Sam revived him, and his vision cleared, he found them sitting in a huge crater, the sky blackened by an evil haze, Sam's face darkened by tear stains. "We failed, didn't we?" she looked mournfully up at the sky, before burying her face in his chest. He held her close. "No, not yet. We're still alive, and we can still stop him. We will stop him." Danny pulled out his cell. He dialed his other best friend. "Hey, Tucker, liste–" "what the hell's going on man! Plasmius is over here, and he's destroying everything! Valerie and your parents are trying to help out, but its not going well! Where are you guys!" "We're on our way!" Danny turned to Sam, "we're going to need some extra speed for this." He pulled her into a kiss, and went ghost. Their love allowed them to transform to the speed side of their ghost powers. Their eyes opened, hers deep violet, his gleaming azure, and then closed again, as they forgot the world in their passionate embrace. They broke away, and sped for Amity Park.


	3. Chapter 3

As havoc raged around them, they sped towards the center of Amity Park. There, what they found, the intense desolation struck them deeply. Their home of seventeen years, destroyed. Through the ravaged streets, people ran rampant with fear, wisps of the evil green smoke blowing through the air. They followed the trail of smoke, until they could feel the presence of another ghost nearby. They landed in the destroyed remains of an alleyway. "Sam, you're not well practiced with your ghost powers. I don't want you to get hurt. I would strongly appreciate it if you stayed here." "I won't leave you!" "Then Sam, I'm really sorry about this." Danny sent a surge of his power through their link, knocking her and unconscious with a blast of pure ecstasy. He caught her as she fell, and gently laid her down in the alleyway. He kissed her eyes lightly. "I love you, Samantha Manson. And I hope you'll forgive me for showing you just how much." With that, he flew off. When he landed near the center of the power maelstrom, he saw six people kneeling down in front of an extremely powerful and insane looking Vlad Plasmius. He recognized the red hat, the red masked jumpsuit, the orange and black jumpsuit on the frame of a bear of a man, two blue ones, one with long red hair, and the shiny bald head. 'Tucker, Valerie, Dad, Mom, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer! He couldn't have managed to capture them all. Tucker and Mr. Lancer I can understand, but Valerie and mom and dad are ghost hunters, and Jazz can take care of herself.'

As if reading his thoughts, Plasmius spoke, his voice laced with a new evil resonance. "That's right Danny! I know you're out there somewhere, and I know you can hear me! I've captured the ones you care for most. Tell me… what are you willing to trade for their lives? Hmm?" he laughed, an evil, cold sound that filled every ounce of space around him. "how 'bout yours for theirs?" said Danny, and in less than a blink of an eye, the prisoners bonds were cut. "RUN!" shouted Danny, and he charged in at Plasmius. The mad half ghost caught the full force of Danny's energy blade in his hand, and snapped it in two. The blade dissipated, and Danny was thrown back with the force of his own charge. "it's far too late for you to fight back, Danny. Why don't you give up, and maybe I'll spare you?" Plasmius was on the teen hybrid in a second. He kicked him in the chest, Danny blacked out, and woke up a second later, just in time to see Vlad preparing the killing blow. "Goodbye Danny." Just then, Skulker appeared out of nowhere, and deflected Plasmius' blast with his own. "you! You had your chance to take down the boy, and you failed. Now the honor of defeating him belongs to me." Danny looked up at the tall armored ghost standing before him, quite perplexed as to why one of his arch foes was defending him. "No. that honor belongs to no man, or ghost. You're right about one thing though, he did defeat me, in an honorable fight, where his intentions were good. Even when I was at my strongest, he bested me. He has earned the right to live in my eyes." As Plasmius descended upon Skulker, the big ghost said; "run, Danny Phantom. Find your beloved, and flee!" "Thank you." And with that last gesture, Danny flew off. He did not see the ghost hunter, as he was destroyed by Plasmius, but Danny knew what happened, and shed a tear for the great and honorable hunter, anyway. He found Sam where he had left her, and revived her. "Wha, what happened…? You Jerk!" she kicked him in the shins. When he got over the pain Danny said "sorry, but I couldn't risk seeing you hurt, and considering what happened to Skulker, what nearly happened to me, I'm still glad you weren't there, even if it does mean you kicking me." "What happened?" "Skulker died protecting me. I wasn't strong enough. Plasmius now has the power to kill even a ghost. The only way we can stop him is to get stronger. I managed to free the others, and I think they got the idea that they cant beat him either, so hopefully they'll stay out of his way, but I don't think that any Fenton ghost anything is going to stop Vlad now."

They flew off, through the desolation, escaping with all speed. Danny searched through the charred remains of his house, and found the Fenton portal, surprisingly undamaged. Knowing their only chance for salvation would be to hide there while Vlad searched the human world for them. Eighteen hours of flying later, they collapsed, completely exhausted. They awoke in what appeared to be an island in the ghost zone. What was even odder, was that the place "…looks familiar." Said Danny. "I've never been here before. When were you here?" asked Sam. Usually, when Danny went into the ghost zone, he either went with Sam and tucker, or had a camera linked up to tuckers laptop, so they could monitor his progress. Danny snapped his fingers. "I remember now! I was here when Skulker kidnapped me and Valerie. This is his hunting grounds. We must be near Skulker's lair." They got up, and wandered forward. Danny managed to prevent Sam from falling into several dangerous traps. "This would make an excellent training ground to test your new ghost powers Sam, and we could probably stay here in some safety. I doubt many ghosts come by Skulker's lair. From what I know of him, most ghosts are afraid of him." His eyes hardened with anger and grief. "Or, at least, they were." Sam squeezed his hand tightly, a gesture of affection, trying to bring the ghost boy out of his thoughts.

When they reached a cave at the other side of the floating isle a huge metal door securing the entrance, a sign outside conveniently pointing out that this was there destination. The sign read: Skulker's Lair. "Wow, that's convenient." Said Sam. "Too convenient. I can't help but think that someone was expecting us." "Either that, or Skulker really liked announcing his presence." When they entered, they arrived to find the former being the true statement. On the door, was yet another all too familiar item. The thing said "voice recognition confirmed. Subjects Phantom, Danny, and mate are welcome." ""Mate?"" said Sam and Danny simultaneously. The door swung open, and a hologram of Skulker appeared in their path. "Danny Phantom, if you are seeing this, then my lair finds you and your beloved well." They blushed at the whole "beloved" thing. The hologram continued; "if you are seeing this, then the likelihood is, that I have been banished to oblivion saving your hide. My employer likes to monologue, and explained his entire plan to me. After I failed to defeat you, I realized it was my duty to ensure the safety of both our worlds, by making sure you survived your encounter with Plasmius. I have done so at great cost. Do not make my sacrifice in vain. I anticipated your escape to the ghost zone, and programmed my lair to find you. All the resources that were at my disposal are now at yours. Use them to become stronger, and defeat Plasmius. Good luck. You're going to need it.

Over the next few weeks, they trained Sam in the usage of her ghost powers, and the two became proficient at working together. It seemed their powers augmented each other. As they became stronger by the day, putting aside their affections to work on the task at hand, Danny found it harder and harder to restrain himself from giving over to his lust. 'Damn, she's gorgeous. I wonder what it would be like to see her without the phantom suit.' He thought, not remembering to block his thoughts from her. He was so busy looking at her graceful form as she stretched for her workout, he failed to see her face become flushed as she blushed at his thoughts. 'hell,' he continued, 'seeing her that way is one thing, Sam, if only you knew what else I'd like to do with you outside these suits…' his thoughts trailed off as he noticed her blushing. Only then did he realize she'd been listening the entire time. He slapped himself in the forehead. "Sam, I am really sorry." He was blushing such a deep shade of red, he was beginning to look like a ghost tomato. Sam suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes. The stood up, and sauntered over to him, her eyes gleaming maliciously. Her hips swaying as she closed in on her prey. She put a hand on his chest, an evil smile forming on her full lips. She kissed him passionately, slowly bringing her other hand up his form, teasingly caressing his stomach, his chest, his neck, before going to her own collar. She tugged at the zipper that ran down the front of her outfit, slowly pulling it down to her waist. Their kiss deepened, Danny's hand found its way into her silky black tresses, pushing her head to his, their lips pressed tightly together, as his other hand went to pull Sam's outfit down from her shoulders. They were both out of ghost mode by now, Sam still wearing the phantom suit, because she was wearing it before the transformation, and had nothing to change back into. When he got the sleeves down off Sam's shoulders, the feeling of his hands on her flesh brought their passion fully to the surface. She pressed herself up against him, feeling the heat between his legs on her inner thighs, a small moan escaped her mouth, and she trembled, not sure if she could remain standing.

As Danny went to his knees, bringing them gently to the ground, she didn't have to. He tugged at her sleeves, urging her to bring her arms down so he could remove them from the skintight outfit. She complied, gladly. He brought the outfit down off of her arms, and she slipped her arms out, and returned them to his shoulders, gripping them tightly for support. Now, all that stood between them was his shirt, and her bra. They broke away, quickly removing the obstacles. As they did, with nothing holding the outfit to her any longer, Sam let it slip to the ground, leaving her in her lower undergarments, and nothing more. 'No fair.' Sam whispered into Danny's head, looking down at the fact that his pants were still on, 'don't worry, this is something that is easily remedied.' He said back, and allowed his waist to go intangible. This allowed his pants to slip down, but also allowed his boxers to remain. They knew how far they wanted to go, but they wanted to take their time about it; there was no hurry. Danny pressed in for another kiss, and the feeling of the bare flesh of their chests touching sent them crashing to the ground. Because of their link, having as much flesh touching as they did sent them spiraling over the edge of an emotional waterfall. They clutched each other as they rode out the storm of love and passion going through them. When they recovered their senses to some degree, they embraced harder, coming in for another passionate kiss. Sam wrapped her legs around Danny as he crushed her to him. He grabbed her bottom, pulling her in closer still, as gasps of pleasure escaped her lips, both from his furthered touch, and from the closeness of the heat growing between their legs. Sam rolled on top of him, and propped herself up on her elbows, barely able to support herself, her neck arched forward to continue the kiss. Suddenly, she broke away. "Oh god, Danny! I need you so much. Make love to me, Danny, please!" she gasped, her chest heaving as she caught her breath from the prolonged kiss. "Sam," he replied, his voice husky, laden with passion as he, too panted heavily. "Are you sure you want to do this?" his voice became stern and serious, "I mean, once we begin, there will be no going back." She entwined the fingers of one hand in his, and nodded her answer.

Six hours later

They awoke together from their dreams that only lovers can dream. Somehow, they had made their way back to the cave, where a huge inflatable mattress had been set up in the corner, and there, they had given themselves over to the passion they felt for each other. Their eyes opened at the same moment, and they stared lovingly at each other. 'I love you.' Danny passed this thought through their entwined hands, and felt the answer come to him from her side of the link. 'I love you too.' They grinned to each other, knowing they now shared tings no other could. They could communicate telepathically through their touch, they were both ghost-human hybrids, and finally, they were bound together by their love. They knew now, more than ever, they were soulmates, their lives forever intertwined. "We never did finish our training, did we?" Danny inquired. Sam punched him in the shoulder with her free hand. "Who the hell cares! We just had the time of our lives and all you can think about is finishing up our training?" she looked at the wall clock. "Why don't we finish what we started six hours ago instead?" she asked seductively. "How can I say no? Especially to a beautiful woman using a seductive voice?" Danny said as he pounced on top of his lover. Sam giggled, rolled him over onto his back, and kissed him. "You're mine now. You know that, don't you? My ghost boy." "Yup. And you're mine. My ghost girl." They kissed for a few more minutes, before things began heating up again. It was three hours later, when they stepped out of the lake they were using as a bathtub, that they finally got back into their clothes, and into their training.

When they had dressed, as Sam was bending down, pulling on one of her boots, Danny snuck up behind her, grabbing her ass. "DANNY!" Sam yelled, she spun around, giggling into his chest. He pulled her in for another passionate kiss, and they both went ghost. A new transformation occurred. The three rings spun wildly, enveloping their world in a loud humming sound, which they ignored, too in to their kiss to bother with some dumb humming sound. The top and bottom rings flew up and down their joined forms, faster and faster. The ring in the center grew brighter, glowing, pulsing with energy. The top and bottom rings were moving now at such speed that they were no more than a blur, not that the lovers would have noticed; they were too caught up in their own world. They didn't even notice when they were lifted off the ground, there was a flash, as the middle ring exploded with light and energy. When the light subsided, the two remaining rings slowed their journey up and down and slowly dissipated. This whole passage of events going completely unnoticed by Danny and Sam, too engrossed in making out to notice anything. When they finally did open their eyes to stare lovingly at each other, they were greeted with a new surprise. "Danny, your eyes are emerald!" "No kidding? Yours are kinda bluish green, but more on the green side!" she couldn't help but smile at his extreme attention to detail, something, pre being in love with Sam, wouldn't have existed in the short attention span ghost boy. Now was a different story. The reason for this change was the amount of times Danny almost lost her. Now, he was recording her form, her hair, her whole existence in his head. He would never forget her. Not the slightest pinky toe nail would go unnoticed, or unremembered. "so, what is this, a new transformation?" "duh!" "well, in that case, what new powers do we get?" "I have a hunch, none." "whaddaya mean, none?" "well, my bet is that we're just a whole lot stronger, and we have all the same powers we had in all three ghost modes together." "okay, so where did this new transformation come from?" Sam asked, 'I think we can both answer that pretty easily.' Danny said, projecting his thoughts through thin air. 'Danny, our telepathy has increased its strength too?' 'like I said, I think this new transformation has something to do with our bond, and, well, doing, you know – " he blushed, thinking about their time "together." Sam smiled, remembering what it felt like, the ultimate ecstasy, the rapture of having Danny inside of her. " – strengthened that bond." He finished. "What do you say we strengthen it some more?" Sam said, as seductively as possible, hands on her hips, she pulled her lower lip through her teeth for effect. Danny could feel the heat rising in his lower half, and, as if he had a psychic connection with his crotch, it called out to him to accept her request. "well… okay." This time, they decided to try it as ghosts. Fortunately, the suits still had their zippers in ghost mode, but neither of the two were wearing any ghost underwear, which made life much easier. They floated through the air, the sounds of their love making reaching the far ends of the ghost zone, but, since everyone there was dead, they had nothing to worry about, and went on with their "activities."

When they finally did get back to training (seriously this time), they tried out their new powers. They could now fly at 336 miles an hour, their strength had tripled from their original ghost strength, they could fire ectoplasm blasts that were three times as strong, by thinking of something that made them angry, they activated the strength side of their power, and could seismic punch huge holes in the ground. When they thought about their love for each other, they could activate the speed side of their power, and they each got ecto-weapons. Danny got his katana-like sword, and Sam got two shorter scimitar-like ones. After discovering this, they practiced for all of three seconds before Danny grabbed her and brought her to him again. This brought about yet another session of kissing, making out, and, of course, sex.

Two Days of no-training-and-I-bet-you-can-guess-what-they-did-instead Later,

Danny arose from their bed, careful not to wake his soulmate from her peaceful dreams, as he could tell her dreams were through their connection. He pulled on his boxers, pants, and belt. He went to the door, recorded a note for Sam, and flew off. When he reached his destination, the Fenton portal, he flipped the switch he kept in his pocket, and the doors opened. He went through, and made his way through the destroyed town. 'Plasmius must be done here. He must have moved on to continue his conquest.' His eyes narrowed. Thoughts of his nemesis and the sight of what used to be his home town brought him out of the peaceful haze he had been in for the past week. 'Damn you, Plasmius.' He floated onwards. Suddenly, he was caught in what appeared to be a Fenton ghost net. "ha! Caught ya, ghost boy!" Danny's dad stepped out of the shadows, followed by Danny's mom, and sister. Jack Fenton began his I caught a ghost (finally) dance: "I caught one, I caught one! Go jack! Go Jack! It's your birthday!" when Jazz stepped out, she immediately realized her father had caught Danny. "Dad, is that another ghost over there?" "Ooh, another one!" with that, Jack and Maddie rushed off. "Danny, you're alive!" "Yeah, it's not that easy to get rid of me." "Where's Sam?" "Well that's the thing. She was still sleeping, so I left her in our bed in the ghost zone to find her some new clothes. All she has is the phantom suit Vlad gave her to turn her into a ghost hybrid." Danny stopped way too late to realize what he had just said. Having no other option, he let it sink in to his sister's brain. Without warning she exploded. "Danny! What do you mean 'our bed?' Sam's half ghost too? And you've been living in the ghost zone for the last month?" he waited for her to finish, while he sorted out his answers. "Well… over-the-past-few-months-Sam-and-I-sort-of-fell-in-love-and-we-lost-our-virginity-together-three-nights-ago." He said, pulling in a deep breath, both from the weight of the confession, and the amount of words he just said in one breath. "As for the ghost hybrid thing, Sam got turned into one by Plasmius, hoping he could brainwash her into being his apprentice. That plan fell through, so he opened Pandora's Box, and got granted the power he wanted to take over the world." "Okay… I think we should go find the others. It would be easier if you explained the whole story." "Alright, but I have to go get Sam some clothes, and then I have to go get her. Just tell me where to meet you, and we'll be there in a few hours." "okay." She gave him directions to the sewers under Amity Park where they had been hiding from Plasmius' minions. "I'll see you later, and don't think we would hesitate in going through the Fenton portal after you if you don't show up. You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man." Jazz got up and walked in the other direction. When Danny got up, she was about to turn the corned when she hesitated. "Danny?" "Yeah?" she ran up and hugged him. "Congrats on falling in love." "Thanks Jazz." He flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

When he landed near Sam's house, he was surprised to find it relatively in tact. He flew up to her window, went to her closet, and picked out the outfit she had worn that first day of school. 'She looks so hot in this. I hope she won't be annoyed that I picked this one and not her normal outfit.' When he returned to Skulker's lair, Sam ran up and kissed him passionately. "I take it you got my message, otherwise you'd be kicking me right now." "Yeah, I got your message, and thanks. This skintight ensemble may be good for seducing you, but it's not very comfortably average wear. She ran in and changed, watching him watch her out of the corner of her eye. 'I take it you like what you see?' she said, swinging her hips as sexily as possible as she walked up to him, 'I think I've seen better outfits on you.' "Like what?" she raised her eyebrow to him. "Like nothing at all." he said with a smirk. 'That can be arranged.' She said, reaching behind her to remove her bra. he pulled off his shirt, tackling her and pinning her to the bed in one motion. "I want you." He growled, an animalistic gleam in his eyes, "then take me, that is, if you think you can handle it." She said, a teasing tone in her voice, "oh, I think I can handle it." He pounced, kissing her neck. Working his way down, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, teasing her inner thigh with feather light kisses that caused Sam to whimper. Then he went back up. Placing kisses on her belly button, the tip of each breast, in between the two, back up her neck, and on to her lips. He caressed her form, and she made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. 'How does he do this to me?' she asked herself, 'it's as if he knows just what to do to drive me insane with lust.' She tugged at his pants, and he phased out of them, and his boxers as well. Following his lead, she phased out of her underwear. Danny grinned mischievously at her "and now the fun really begins."

When they finished, they dressed quickly, and flew off to the Fenton portal. Sam followed Danny to the sewer entrance, and they phased through the manhole cover. They glided down, and followed Jazz's instructions through the maze of tunnels, leading to the main antechamber. They left ghost mode before they entered, holding hands. When they entered, any sound was silenced, before Tucker, Danny's parents and Sam's parents ran up and embraced the young couple. There was a moment of incoherent babbling, and then everyone stepped back, mouths agape, having noticed the two holding hands. "Danny… and Sam… together?" said Tucker. "FINALLY!" the two blushed profusely, but their hands never left each other's. It took them about an hour to explain the whole story, leaving out the intimate parts – those were for the two of them alone, and the ghost fighting parts. Finally, they got to the part of telling their parents about being half ghosts, for they left that part out earlier. 'Should we tell them?' 'Better idea, let's show them.' 'You sure?' 'There's never been a better time for them to know.' "Well, there's one or two parts we left out… how this all started." Danny went ghost. Everyone gasped, except Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer. "About three years ago, I was dumb enough to turn on the Fenton portal, while I was standing in it. I got hit with ghost energies, and became half ghost." Danny said "And then, about a week ago, Plasmius kidnapped Sam, and, well," Sam went ghost. This time, everyone gasped, with the exception of Jazz. "Did this" Sam said. Danny's eyes narrowed, his rage building again. "And if I get my hands on him for it, he'll never leave the ghost zone again." Sam squeezed his hand. 'Its okay, Danny. It only brought us closer together, so I have no regrets.' He looked at her and smiled warmly. She smiled back. "So now, with our new powers, it's up to us to stop Plasmius." She continued to the crowd, her eyes never leaving Danny. "None the less, I'm sure your help would be greatly appreciated."

As they made their way towards Vlad's new "palace" a.k.a. the Ritz in London, via the new Fenton Jet, a.k.a. a 747 provided by Sam's rich parents with no modifications whatsoever and a sticker on it that says Fenton. "I got a je-et! I got a je-et" says Jack, running all over the cockpit, pushing buttons at random. Maddie slapped his hand away when he almost activated the emergency eject for the pilot and co-pilot "Jack, why don't you go build something in the Fenton inflato-lab. It's already set up in the cargo hold." "okay…" Jack slumped off, dragging his feet dejectedly as he left the cockpit. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were doing some "experimenting" of their own out on the wing. "What?" Danny said over the roar of the engines below them, "I said, interesting way to get into the mile high club!" "I've always wondered why they call it that. I mean, if it's the mile high club, how come you don't qualify if you do it in Denver, Colorado?" 'I think this conversation would be easier if we spoke telepathically.' Said Sam. "Sorry what was that? Over the roar of this engine, I can't here myself think" Sam swatted him in the back of the head, he phased through her hand, dropped to his knees, spin-kicked her legs out from under her, caught her, and kissed her hard on the lips. 'I think it would be safer if we did this inside. As interesting a rush as I think this might be, I wouldn't want to roll off the wing and get left behind, or get caught naked in front of Tucker, who's been watching us through the window for the last three minutes, and, despite the fact that he's been resisting the urge to keep watching, it looks like he's loosing the war.' Sam looked over at the window and gave Tucker a glare that could turn him to stone, if that was a ghost power. He ducked out of sight, but not before Sam stormed through the hull after him, Danny in tow. They cornered him hiding in the bathroom, but before Sam could tear his head off, Danny stepped in front of her and kissed her. "I know killing him would be fun, but don't you think we have _better_ things to do?" grinned, and kissed her more passionately. She parted her lips when his tongue asked her to, and moaned softly when it entered her mouth. They stumbled back towards the sleeping quarters, nearly crashed through Danny's door, and fell onto the bed, all the while continuing the dance of passion with their tongues. They continued exploring each others oral cavity for several minutes before getting back up, still in an embrace, walking over to lock the door, stumbling back to the bed, where they quickly phased out of their clothes, and it was all over for them. They could not resist the stirrings of passion inside of themselves, or the ones they felt inside of each other, and they gave in. Parents fifty feet away be damned.

About an hour or so later, they arrived at their destination. The abandoned London airport may not have been the most inconspicuous spot to land, but, since they were going there to fight Plasmius anyway, they figured, let him know they were coming. When they arrived at the Ritz, Danny suddenly took on the role of a concerned leader. "alright everybody, listen up. Sam and I are the only ones strong enough to handle Plasmius. I cant have any of you guys getting in our way or slowing us down. Mom, you've got the explosives?" Maddie nodded. "Good. Here's the plan. Sam and I are going to fly up to the top of the building. While we find Plasmius, you guys are going to get to the basement, and get as close to the foundations of the building as you can. If we can't find a way to beat Plasmius, I'll give you guys the signal. If I give the signal, you guys set off the t4 and get the hell out of here. Even if that doesn't get Vlad, we'll certainly give him a him for his money." Sam looked at her lover, pride shining in her eyes. 'He's our hero, our leader, our savior. Without him, there isn't going to be a tomorrow. With all that's resting on his shoulders, he still has the strength to go on. God I love him for that.' "Alright, everybody, move out." Sam and Danny flew off, and the others entered the doors to the hotel. 'Thanks for those kind thoughts back there.' She smiled at him and blushed. 'You heard that?' 'Well, maybe you should learn to guard your thoughts better.' 'I'll try.' Then she got an idea. 'God, he's got a nice ass.' This time it was his turn to blush. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "You weren't supposed to hear that. I really should learn to guard my thoughts better." She giggled and grabbed him. He pulled her into a kiss. "You know," Sam said, "I never thought of myself as the mushy type, and yet here I am kissing you every three seconds." "I've got no objections." Said Danny, and he kissed her again just to prove it. 'You know,' she thought to him, 'if we survive this, you're in for one hell of a night on the way home.' 'Looking forward to it.'

Just then, they arrived at the top of the roof, to find Vlad, out of ghost mode, sitting in a rubber duck floatation device in the pool, singing along to Taco's "Putting on the Ritz". He had a horrible singing voice. 'He has a horrible singing voice.' Said Danny, and Sam had to stifle a giggle at the sight of it all. "Dressed up like a million dollar trooper, dah dum, tryin' hard to look like Gary Cooper, Super Duper! God I love this song! But… I think I love ruling the world much more! Finally, the green bay packers are mine!" he laughed maniacally, which was an odd thing to do, since his statement wasn't particularly maniacal. 'So, you really think this plan to blow up the building is gonna stop Plasmius?' Sam asked, 'nope, but it might distract him long enough to put my real plan into action.' 'So what's the plan?' Danny grinned, and told her the plan.

"Hmm… it appears we have visitors." Said Vlad Plasmius, looking at the hand held surveillance device he had hooked up to the security system in the building. "I suppose I had better go _greet_ them." "Sorry Plasmius. We've got plans that'll leave you otherwise engaged." Said Danny, floating up to the roof from his hiding place. In a flash, he had zoomed forward, hitting Plasmius with a seismic punch that knocked him sprawling. "Impressive Danny. You've gotten much stronger. Now let me show you what I can do." The three ghost rings formed around Vlad, then expanded, knocking Danny back. When they dissipated, there stood ten Vlad Plasmius', each with a different twisted sinister look. "This, I was not expecting." Danny muttered under his breath. "However, it's nothing I can't handle." He said with a grin. He stood up, and split into twelve of himself, four in each of his three prior forms. The battle continued. Danny was clearly much stronger than ever before. Each pair of Four Danny's mirrored each others actions; the blue speed form: turn, parry, thrust, block, dodge, duck. The gold strength form: punch, kick, block, dodge. The original green form blasted ectoplasm at the Vlads. Despite Danny's best efforts, he was repulsed. After pinning all twelve Dannys to the ground, Vlad pulled himself together, simultaneously using an invention in his belt to do the same to Danny. "You like it? It's called the Plasmius ghost de-multiplier. You know, it's never too late to come over to the winning side, Danny. You can still help me kill your father, and stay here with me. I'll even let you keep your little girlfriend. Although I tried to have her killed by that fool jock at your school when this all started, your saving her opened my eyes to a whole world of other plans." "It was you! You tried to kill Sam!" "Well, not quite. I learned this new ghost ability called suggestive overshadowing. Because I didn't take full control of that Dash kid, and merely placed suggestions into his mind, it became much easier to avoid being discovered by your ghost sense." "I don't care what you say!"

This time, Danny's eyes flashed red. This time, it was vengeance that was on his mind, and nothing would get in the way. Danny gained brute strength unlike anything he had felt before. This was the man who had tried more than once to hurt, or even kill the girl he loved. This man would not live another day. Danny broke free of Plasmius' restraining hold on his arms, breaking free as if he were being held down with wet tissue paper. His fury burned through him, the hot need of bloodlust making him lose control. Any plan he had for capturing Plasmius alive and taking him to the ghost zone authorities went out the window. He wanted, needed to kill the disgusting piece of filth that cowered in front of him. His eyes glowed red, the fury of his dark side breaking free from its dormancy within kind, gentle, good Danny Fenton. He was Danny Fenton no more. Nor was he Danny Phantom. He was an avenging angel of death. He was oblivions key.

Somehow, Sam knew what was to come next. But she didn't care. All she cared for was that Danny would never be the boy she loved again. If she didn't prevent him from killing Plasmius in his current state of deadly rage, he would be stuck that way forever. Never again would he kiss her. Never again would they embrace. Never again would he tell her he loved her. Tears streaming down her face, she ran to stop him. "DANNY! NO!" she rushed to cling to him, to embrace him, to tell him to make love to her. She didn't care what would happen, or who would watch, as long as she broke the spell of hatreds hold on him. Some part of him just wanted to hold her, to kiss her and love her and know she was alive. Sadly, that part lay on the brink of extinction. That part had no control. As he watched his own hand reach out and fire an ectoplasmic blast. He watched it reach her body, just before she could touch him. He watched the pain in her eyes as it blew a hole in her sternum. He stood there and watched, a warrior fighting a losing battle against himself. He struggled for control.

He had struck his beloved down. He had killed her, not the man who he was trying to kill, not the one on whom his rage was focused. In his blindness, he had let himself slip, and it would cost him everything. Finally, his mind regained control, just as she landed, skidding across the roof, as the rain poured down upon them. He ran to her broken form. He cradled her head in his arms. His tears were indiscernible from the rain. "Sam…No…" his voice was broken. He just held her, watching her die, for he knew, with all his power, there was nothing he could do to save her. If he could, he would gladly trade his life for hers. He would give up everything, just to see her live on. "D-Danny…I…I…Love…You……" her voice trailed off to a faint whisper. He could feel her slipping away through the bond they shared. It was as if a piece of himself was being torn from him. Then he knew. He could save her. A look of grim determination spread across his already grim features. He would trade his human half for her ghost half. He would make her whole, and make himself a full ghost. Over the sound of her dying breaths, he failed to hear the voice that had come from Pandora's Box. Nor did he see in the corner of his blurred vision, the box itself, glowing red. Its lid flipped open, and all warmth was pulled from the air, as evil finally entered the world. **"The prophecy has been fulfilled. The blood of the loved has been spilled by the lover. Oblivions key has unlocked the door to our prison. WE ARE FREE!"** Danny ignored this chilling statement, as he set to work saving Sam's life. He felt the link between them going faint, then strong again, as he trickled his life force into her body, healing her, killing himself. At the last, the trade complete, he stood, looking down one last time at the one he loved. He knew, now, with her completely human, and him completely ghost, that in order to stop the threat, he would drag Plasmius into the ghost zone, and seal it off forever. The two lovers would never see each other again. Danny could only watch in horror as out from the box, came a twisting vortex of darkness. It reached out for a terrified Vlad Plasmius, and devoured him. What now stood before Danny Phantom, was a creature of utmost darkness. Glowing red eyes, and a shadow enshrouded copy of Danny. "you're… me!" **"ha ha ha ha haa… what were you expecting. ****You are oblivion's key. You are the one who opened the door to Armageddon. It is only fitting we give credit where credit is due. Ha ha ha ha haa."** The cold dead laughter of the creature chilled Danny to his soul.

'I have to find a way to stop this. If this thing really can bring about Armageddon, I have to prevent that, at all costs. If this thing is stronger than Plasmius, which I'm sure it is, than it can kill me just as easily as anything living, and then there's no chance for me and Sam, even in the afterlife.' He looked warmly upon his sleeping lover. A tear rolled down his cheek. 'Sam, I hope you can hear this, 'cause I'm probably not going to get a chance to say it again to you for quite a long while… I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and… I want you to be happy without me. So, if another comes along… don't hesitate to fall in love.' With tears in his eyes and love in his heart, he sped off. The warmth of the love in his soul fueling him, giving him strength even beyond what hatred could ever bring. He dealt the shadow wraith a crushing blow, one that could break a three foot thick steel wall, and the creature didn't budge. It simply laughed and tossed him aside like a feather on the breeze. He contacted tucker via the ear phones he had hooked up. "Hey guys! New plan. I want you to get up here and get Sam out. Then, when I give the signal, blow this place out of existence, and then wait for my second signal." The original plan had been to somehow use Pandora's Box like a Fenton thermos, and trap Vlad and the spirits inside. Danny still planned to do so. He charged again, but feinted under the wraith at the last moment, scooping up the box. **"WHAT! NOOO!"** The thing screamed as Danny poured all of his strength into activating the box, bending its power to his will, he opened the box. Out from it stretched a brilliant white light, pulling the creature into it. The rest of the group burst in on the roof just in time to see Danny open the box. Tucker grabbed Sam, and they rushed to get out of the building, hesitating only long enough to see Danny mouth the word 'go!' at them, before they rushed down the stairs. When they got to a safe distance, they detonated the explosives. There was a great rumbling crash as the foundations shook, and collapsed on themselves.

Danny hardly felt the building collapse as the light surrounding him and the screams of the creature ceased. Knowing it was over, he closed the box. He slowly floated down to the rubble, and stepped down, a glowing angelic figure, a warm smile upon his face. He reached them, and when he stepped near enough, he expanded the ghost rings around them. They were instantly transported back to Amity Park. Danny let his power roll over the world, reversing the damage done by Plasmius and Pandora's Box. When the blinding light faded, they stood, not in front of a pile of rubble, but in front of Danny's house. They went inside, down to the basement, where the Fenton portal was fully operational. "when I go through with the Box, seal it off. Nothing ever goes in, or out again." "but Danny–" said Jazz, her eyes filling with tears at the prospect of never seeing her little brother again. He silenced her, but not unlovingly. Everyone was in a state of anguish knowing this boy who was so much part of their lives was going away forever. That was when Sam awoke in Danny's arms. "Ungh… Danny? W-where am I?" He cradled her in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss. "Shh, it's okay… you're okay. You're going to live a good long time." Her eyes filled with tears when she remembered what Danny had said when she was still barely conscious: _'I want you to be happy without me. So, if another comes along… don't hesitate to fall in love.'_ "Danny… you're glowing…" she buried her head in his quickly becoming ethereal shoulder. "No… I can't lose you… not now… No!" she burst into tears, crying into his shoulder, choking and heaving on her sobs. He held her to him. Consoling her, letting his love for her flow through their bond, knowing that once the portal to the ghost zone was closed, so closed would that link be. She quieted, her breathing slowing into shallow sobbing, as she clutched to his shoulders for support. "Sam… I have to go now… just know that I love you, okay?" she nodded meekly, unable to speak, her mind and body racked with grief. She collapsed into Jazz's arms when he let go of her. He died for the second time that day, seeing his love in pain. Nonetheless, he had a job to do: protecting the world of the living. He nodded to Tucker, and he handed Danny the box. Danny hugged his best friends and his parents goodbye, and stepped through the portal. One last sad look on the one he loved, and he was gone. The gateway to the next world closed behind him forever. Sam felt the bond dissipate, and finally die within her. She sobbed and cried once more for her lost love. Only the warm spark of life that she knew lay within her womb to console her. She put a hand to her belly. 'His child… our child…'


	5. Chapter 5

When the portal closed behind him, Danny found himself, not in the ghost zone, but in a brilliant stellar tunnel, heading upwards. When he arrived at his destination seconds later, he was greeted by a shining figure in a white satin gown. Next to her stood an angel who looked remarkably like that angel guy from the movie "Dogma"" the angel heaved a slightly annoyed sigh. "Yes, Alan Rickman is his name, I believe. Well, it was all god here's idea. She figured we should take on more recognizable forms, and she really liked the portrayal of herself in that movie, it was surprisingly accurate, as you can probably tell because I, a Metatron am speaking for her for exactly the same reasons stated in the movie." Suddenly, it hit him. 'oh, man, I'm standing here, in the face of god him-err, herself, and she knows everything I've done for the past month. I hope she's not the 'abstinence before marriage' type, or, considering what I've been doing with Sam, I'm cooked.' "well, to answer your question, we usually do promote abstinence before marriage, purely to prevent the spread of STD's, not that it seems to be working, if you asked my opinion, but, since Samantha is your soulmate, and you shared a telepathic-emotional bond which brought you much closer than most couples your age, we're willing to accept it, but, as for her parents, that's another story. Anyway," said the Metatron, taking a deep breath, "down to the business of why we've brought you here. You see, you just did something absolutely phenomenal; you saved the world. That, plus the fact that you're not due in heaven for another sixty years or so, and since you still have your body in one form or another, we can send you back." "WHAT!" "well, that's not exactly the reaction I would've expected from someone who wants to go back, but, if you're sure you want to stay…" "No! – err, I mean, of course not, I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I really wasn't expecting to be able to go back, but if you'll let me, I'll jump at the chance." "Well, we don't need any circus tricks, but you can go." God smiled genially before poking Danny in the chest, sending him off balance, and he fell back and woke up two hours later in his basement with a massive headache. He went upstairs, and found his family all sitting staring at the ground in the living room. "It's been a month now… and I still can't believe he's gone." Said Jazz mournfully. Just then, Danny stepped out of the shadows. "Wow, a whole month, and you guys haven't rented my room out yet! Quite frankly, I'm amazed!" "Danny!" his mom, dad, and sister cried simultaneously. They rushed up to hg him, hesitating only for a second to prod him in the shoulder to find out if he was tangible. "you're alive!" "I'll go call Sam," said Jazz, "she's been beside herself ever since… well, you know." She said, speaking of Danny's death. "No. I want to surprise her myself. I'll see you guys later." With that, he ran out the door.

'Well, it looks like I'm back where I started.' Her eyes filled with tears, as she sat on her bed, mourning the loss of her only true love. "Damn you, Danny!" she punched her pillow in grief. "How can you expect me to fall in love again? You're the only one I'll ever love." She held the warmth in her lower belly. Were it not for the life growing within her, she would gladly join her love in the afterlife. But she would not die, if it meant taking his legacy, his child, the last real remnants of his love for her with her. She knew that would not be how he would have wanted it to be. 'How I'd want what to be?' stunned, she ran to her window, but the roof's overhang obscured her view. She strained her neck out the window, trying desperately to see if there was someone at the door. As if she didn't already know the answer. She knew the feeling of his voice. She knew it was him, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe. She had some difficulty making it down the stairs, caught between hesitancy that she might just be hearing things out of grief, and the overwhelming need to rush headlong into his arms. Finally she made it down. Without checking through the side window to see if it really was him at the door, she opened it… to an empty threshold. She collapsed to her knees, crying still harder. How could she have been so foolish? He was gone. That was all there was to it. Then she heard a jingling behind her. She turned slowly, to find herself lost in those icy blue eyes that held such warmth and love for her. "Hey," he jingled the keys in front of her face, "you gave me a set of keys, remember?" "Danny!" She cried, leaping into his arms, tears of elated joy running down her cheeks. He dropped the keys and caught her in mid leap, spinning her around, laughing, before pulling her into a deep kiss. 'Oh, Danny, please don't tell me this is a dream.' 'Tell ya what, how about I prove it's not?' with that, he rushed her up the stairs, to her room. They no longer had ghost powers, and, although he had only left her two hours ago, she had last seen him almost a month ago, and never wanted to leave his embrace, so it took rather longer than usual for them to undress. They managed, however, and had a night of passion like they had never in their lives felt before.

"So, you still think this is a dream?" she smiled lovingly at him, "nope… well, just to make sure," she giggled, pulling him into another kiss. "Nope, definitely not a dream. Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled the blankets away from her sumptuous form, leaving Danny hungry just looking at her. She took his hand. "Guess what?" "Oh, so we're playing twenty questions now?" she punched him in the shoulder playfully with her free hand. "No, silly, just guess!" "Um… you got a haircut? No wait, I know! You've got a new Jacuzzi you want to give me a tour of!" she punched him again. "Can I get a hint?" "I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand, and moved it to her belly. He nearly jumped to the ceiling when he saw the gesture, but she held his hand so he couldn't move. "Sam, we're, we're…" "That's right Danny… we're pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" his smile, if possible, grew wider still, and he pulled her into his embrace. 'I, I can't believe it…I'm gonna be a dad!' "Well, this works out then." He said, reaching over to grab his pants. Apparently god must really like him, because he found it in his pocket on the way to Sam's house, a note attached saying "propose, or else" with lightning bolts on either side. As if he wasn't going to do it anyway. It was a beautiful onyx engagement ring with a silver band. "Samantha Manson… I love you. Would you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" her eyes lit up at the sight of him, and she was sure, if he wasn't lying stark naked with her in her bed, he would be on his knees with a purple velvet box right now. "Oh, Danny, of course I'll marry you!" it was his turn to have his eyes light up, and they embraced. That was the beginning of their lives together.

END


End file.
